Stuck in a heat vent with you!
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: " Damn you Uchiha!" Sakura gets stuck in a small place with Sasuke, Things are hot and they cant seem to keep from lashing out at each other! *Complete*


**Meh..I just got bored...so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: dont own naruto and never will...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" I hope you know this is all your fault!" Sakura huffed and glared at Sasuke. Why you might ask was she yelling at said person. Well because they were currently stuck inside a heat vent and it was smoldering hot.

" If you hadn't fucking grabbed me on your attempt to run away from _your_ fangirls, I wouldn't be here right now!" Sakura yelled this at while jabbing a finger in his chest. The heat vent was so small that Sakura was forced to sit in between Sasuke's legs. She huddled as far away as possible with her knees to her chest and glared at him.

" And why in Hokages name did you climb into a heat vent of all places?!" Sasuke just glared at her to shut her up, to bad Sakura wasnt affected by it.

" Well tell me smartass!" Yeah, Sakura was pissed.

" Just shut the hell up, because I personally don't want to be in here either and definatly _not_ _with you_." Ok so Sasuke was pissed too.

Sakura glared and turned her head away from him. What he just said had hurt her feelings. Sasuke sighed, he didn't feel like listening to her cry.

" Look Sakura, please don't cr-"

" Im not fucking crying! I haven't cried over you for years now! Im not that same foolish girl who use to be in love with you, i've matured and moved on! At least theres other guys that have a bigger fucking vocabulary then yours and are at least social and not the least bit damned obssessed with revenge!" Sakura was panting now from yelling.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least, even though he didn't show it. He never thought that the annoying girl, once one of his fangirls, would have the guts to yell at him, the Uchiha Sasuke. He scoffed and turned his head the other way, glaring at the wall.

After thirty minutes passed, Sakura sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

" Ok, let's put what we just said behind us." Well at least she was being mature about it.

Sasuke sighed then nodded his head to confirm it, Sakura smiled.

" Lets play 20 questions!" Sasuke looked at her like she had grown three heads, then sighed. They had to pass time some way, he motioned for her to go first.

" What's your favorite color?"

" Blue"

" Favorite food?"

" Tomatoe " Sakura gave him a weird look, but shook her head and continued.

" Favorite animal?"

" Dog"

Favorite season?"

" Spring"

" Do you think Ino-pigs prettier then me?"

" Sakura shut up and ask another question" Sakura pouted then smirked at what her next question would be.

" Are you still a virgin?"

Sasuke spluttered and about had a heart attack, he glared at the medic-nin smirking in front of him.

" No"

" Nani!? Exactly how many?"

" Only two and they both sucked, you get kind of lonely, they meant nothing to me."

Sakura to say the least was shocked, she sat back and was quiet for awhile. Sasuke looked at her and was trying to figure out why she was quiet all of a sudden. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see his face red from the heat, a sly smile came onto her face. She began to take off her medic uniform leaving her in a red tank top and _short _black shorts.

" Sasuke as a medic-nin, I'd advise you take off your shirt before you get heat stroke" Sasuke gave her a wry glance then slowly took off his shirt, exposing a firm muscular chest. Minutes passed and nothing was said, Sasuke had closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He heard Sakura shuffling around, but figured she was just trying to get comfortable. He jerked when he felt to small delicate hands on his shoulders, opening his eyes, he was met with light jade eyes.

" Sakura, what are you doin-" He was cut off when Sakura put a finger to his lips, shutting him up.

" Hush Sasuke, dont ruin the moment." she moved so that she was straddling his waist, leaning back against his bent knees.

" Im going to show you just how much you have missed out on."

She moved so that their noses were touching and her breath fanned out and mixed with Sasuke's, she moved forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth then moved to his neck and began to nibble and suck.

Sasuke groaned and moved his hands up her shirt, but sakura pulled back and slapped his hands away.

" Im in control." she left it at that and went back to his neck, Sasuke settled for resting his hands loosely on her waist, his breath was ragged and he every now and then had to supress a groan.

" Sa.Ku.Ra...I don- dont think we sho-should do this." Damn now she had him stuttering. Sakura payed no heed and traveled down his chest leaving burning kisses in her path. She came to a nipple and gave it a sharp bite. This caused Sasuke to groan and throw back his head, successfully hitting his head. He groaned out of pain and heard Sakura giggle. He felt her hand move up to massage his head, he stared into her eyes. Before he knew it he was leaning just enough that if he were to talk his lips would brush hers.

" Sasuke" Sakura managed to whisper out, her eyes fluttered shut when he leaned the rest of the way in and captured her in a sering kiss, one of his hands moved and tangled his fingers in her hair and the other one moved around her waist pulling her closer. Both of her arms where around his neck. Her tongue shot out and touched his lip, Sauske smirked and opened his mouth, his tongue dancing with hers. He pulled back panting and his eyes watched her, the way she was sitting made her just a bit taller then him. He watched as she came down and instead of kissing him, she bit his lower lip and gave it a suck before letting go and leaning her forehead against his. His eyes were half-lidded and he slowly moved upwards and gave her a agonizingly slow kiss before pulling back and moving his hand free from her hair, he slid it across her cheek and let it rest there, stroking his thumb against her cheek.

" I've missed you Sasuke and I lied because I would cry if anything happened to you and I dont want anybody else but you.. because" she hesitated a bit and glanced downwards.

" I still love you " Sasuke smiled and lifted her chin up and gave her chaste kiss.

" I've missed you too" Sakura smiled and snuggled against his chest, running a finger over one of his scars as he nuzzled her neck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You could see Sasuke and Sakura walking down the street, their fingers entwined.

" So Sakura, are you still a virgin" the question caught her off gaurd and she wasn't able to hide the blush. Sasuke frowned and pulled her back lifting her chin up so their noses were touching.

" Who?"

Sakura gulped, " Kiba, it was a summer fling thats all, it didnt mean anything"

Sasuke growled and brought his lips down giving her a soft kiss. " Your mine" he said

He smirked and whispered in her ear " Care to show me what else I have missed out on" He lifted her up and threw her onto his shoulder and gave her butt a spank, causing a squeal out of her.

" Damn you Uchiha!" she yelled as she pounded on his back, all the while he just kept smirking and headed towards her apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah kinda corny but ohh well i got bored so **

**R & R..!! **


End file.
